I'm Back!
by Dracos-Kitten
Summary: Draco Malfoys twin sister comes backfrom the past. He doesn’t remember her, and things get way out of hand when theres a wedding to be planned....read to find out what happens and whos getting married.


It's the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry's just about to catch the snitch, when a white wildcat strides to the center of the pitch, and sat down. Harry is watching the wildcat as well as everyone else and doesn't see Draco grab the snitch. When Draco catches the snitch the strangest thing happens and that's that the wildcat claps its front paws. People looked around to see what it was clapping about and saw Draco had the snitch. While everyone's attention was on Draco, the wildcat turned into a girl with long, white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Draco well done, well done my brother." She said. When that was said Draco looked around and spotted the girl, were the wildcat had sat just moments ago, in confusion. She continued to speak, "I would like to see Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy now please the rest of you run along or go do something."

Curious Draco flew towards the girl. Dumbledore walked towards her with a twinkle in his eye. Snape looked totally pissed, but still walked over to her.

"Um...Who are you and how do you know me...and why did you call me brother when I caught the snitch?" Draco asked while he got off of his broom.

"Well wait for the others..." she started to say but "Lemon drop anyone?" Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Lets just hurry up with this please." Snape snapped.

"Ok so how can we help you Miss."

"Malfoy, Trixenthia Malfoy or Trixy for short."

"...Miss Malfoy."

"Well I cam here to see my twin and to see if I could go to school here."

"Lets go to my office to discuss it." They walked to Dumbledore's office.

"So you have finally come to join us Miss. Malfoy. I need you to fill out these forms, then we will get you sorted into a house." He handed her the papers and she filled them out. The whole time this was going on Draco was standing in the back of the room watching the strange girl.

'Who is she? Outside she said something about a twin but who's her twin? And why did she need to see Snape?'

"Good question Mr. Malfoy, why am I here?"

"You are here because of three reasons, one you are the teacher and his head of houses of my twin. Two do you remember a girl named Crystal from your childhood? Third Hello again my love."

"W...WAIT, WHAT?"

Sigh "Ok this is the thing, when I was little about five Draco and I were playing with dads time-turner and we started to fight over it. I fell back and it broke, the dust flew all over me when I feel onto the floor. When I woke up I was here in this office and Dumbledore took me in till I could go to school and find a way back. My first year here, I met a boy that was very cute but he was an arrogant little tramp and he picked on this really handsome boy with his friend. I feel in love the instant I saw him. We started dating in our third year..."

"N...NO!! It can't be you! I was told that you died the summer before our seventh year!"

"That summer I came back here, I've been to my home to see my parents after 12 year, then I came here looking for three special people."

"Well since now we know why your here who the FUCK are you?" Draco screamed.

"Oh! Draco I forgot you in here." Trixenthia snapped out of her trance. "My name is Trixenthia Malfoy, I'm your twin, and you wont remember me because our parents erased your memory of me, I'm Dumbledore's adopted daughter but kept my last name, I was or am Snapes fiancé. Is that enough information for you?"

"Snape?...Fiancé?...What the FUCK!"

"Crystal..."said Snape.

"I'm sorry Sev...We'll you still have me? I mean after I graduate." Snape didn't answer but tried to look anywhere but her.

"Lemon drops anyone?" Dumbledore offered. Everyone declined his offer. "OK let's get you resorted." After he said that he took an old hat off of a shelf and set it on Trixenthia's head.

"Ah...Trixenthia Malfoy welcome back I know where to put you..."Slytherin it shouted out loud.

"Do you have any of your stuff?"

"Um...No I um...Forgot to grab it before coming back."

"Well then don't worry about it. We'll get you some stuff."

"Um...Sir I um...Kept most of her stuff in my home." Said Snape.

"Ok! Then why don't you two floo to your manor and get it, while I stay here and talk to my 'daughter'." Dumbledore suggested. They flooed to Snapes manor and while they were there Dumbledore talked to Trixenthia.

"So Trixy how have you been since last time I saw you?"

"Fine, but father I thought Snape was going to be the DADA teacher not the Potions what happened?" She said while looking down at a piece of paper with a schedule on it.

"After school he went bad and I didn't feel the need to put him there."

"Oh, Um...Who is the DADA teacher then because on this schedule there is a blank?"

"You if you will teach...I know you didn't finish school but we really need you. I can't fill in anymore."

"I'll do it but what about my schooling?"

"You will be privately taught be me or another teacher, you will graduate at the end of this year and if you wish you can keep the teaching position."

"Alright then."

"When they get back I'll have Snape show you to your room."

"Um..Father can I still join my house team?"

"No, sorry but they might be able to put you as an extra you can try out tomorrow I want you to get settled in today. Classes start the day after tomorrow."

"OK thanks!" She said happily then ran around the desk and gave him a small hug and a small kiss.

"We're back" Said Snape as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Oh good will you take Miss. Malfoy to her rooms she well be the new DADA Professor." Said Dumbledore. "And Mr. Malfoy later on today you may chat with your sister just let her get settled first." With that he waved his hand and dismissed them. They walked quietly at first but when Draco left Trixy (Trixenthia) tried for conversation.

"So how have you been?" She asked but Snape said nothing.

"FINE! If you really don't want to talk to me then I'm going to have to make you!" when she yelled that he looked at her like she was insane (not that she's not). She ran a couple steps in front of him, then stopped and turned around to face him, looked around to make sure no students were around. And when he was a couple strides away she ran and jumped on him. When she did this, there lips accidentally brushed together for a second. He dropped the trunk he was carrying and caught her before she fell. She got down off him and blushed.


End file.
